Mass Effect - Rise of Humanity
by Kakaski
Summary: When Humanity reaches for the stars, and meets new aliens unknown to the council. How will the Alliance fare? Will they emerge victorious, or fall like so many other civilizations. Determined not to let that happen the Shepard bloodline take to the reins and push, Humanity through the dark is is the rewrite of Mass Effect - Rise of the Alliance.
1. Chapter 1

**History Lesson Part 1**

* * *

**Timeline **

**Galactic year not established**

2020-N.A.S.A is ordered to explore the red planet, 5 Rovers are deployed on the long journy to mars.A large portion of scientists are unsure,but belive if water is found,the planet can and will support organic life. The UN convenes,to discuss a more unified Earth,a united military to stand strong,and be better prepared for space exploration,by pooling all of the resources Earth control.

2021-N.A.S.A`s Rovers land on Mars,and begin exploration.A few weeks later Alien ruins are discovered,while scientist board space shuttles to get to Mars and study,the UN find this to be all they need to unify completly Humanity,the public is kept in the dark mostly,all the population knows is,they are all under one government and are protected by one military.

2022-General Shepard of the US military is given charge of the Alliance,he uses his powers to give Greece a large country boundry almost triple in size,the Greeks begin to train Spartans like in the old days,these Spartans would provide the bulk of the Alliance ground operations,as well as policeing force.

2025-Realizing Spartans take to long to train to be able to provide the numbers for space warefare too,even with their population boom. General Shepard orders the Russians to build all the needed ground vechles,and soon if following his plans and the rumers spacecraft, then combines all the special forces of the world, for the use of the Alliance,as of now no other countries have a roll in the Alliance military.

2029-The scientists on Mars,report that they have discovered FTL,as well as how to build spacecraft properly,delighted by this,General Shepard orders Russia to begin the spacecraft ,he also orders the US military to crew these spacecraft,with the note of Element Zero in mind,China (the intellagence agency of the alliance) is ordered to scan Sol for Element Zero deposits.

2031-Probes find large pools of Element Zero (Eezo),with the revolutionary tech found in the ruins of the 'Protheans',mining in space has become a possibility that should prove an easy feat .The first batch of FTL capable ships leave Earth and begin testing,4/5 of the cruisers are destroyed during the tests,along with 7/10 frigates. Mourning for the lost crew,production begins again and fixes the past errors.

2034-Humans are disease free,Cancer subdued,and 'medigel' created is guaranteed to be life saving,with other techs on the horizon,Humanity enters a golden age,it is estimated that Humans could live for centuries,and that ageing would not show anymore,that pleased a large number of people.

2037-Russia finishes the production order of 50 frigates and 25 cruisers and currently patrol Sol even though it was pointless.7 months later the Prothean ruins reveal a structure of sort,a few frigates are sent to investigate. Upon arriving and scanning the structure,it appears to be a FTL catapult. General Shepard decided to inform the public,of what has transpired ,behind their backs.

2038-Earth enters chaos for a few weeks,as the news of Aliens ruins,a structure that leads God knows where,sinks in,riots to place all over the globe. When everything settled,the Alliance activated the 'Mass Relay' as the ruins named it,the civilians of Earth are once again outraged, at the fact they were not given a voice in such a matter.

2038-The Relay activated,and the 1st fleet emerged,into a whole new Nebula. In the middle of a asteroid field,the frigates manoeuvreabillaty allowed them to survive, the cruisers were not so lucky,the admiral on a frigate,informed General Shepard of the situation.

2041-The 1st fleet had been stationed three years ago,to monitor the new Nebula,it had 2 systems,one with no planets but have 3 prime relays(one to Sol)this system is named Tempest Stream,while the other system had 8 planets 3 of which were garden worlds,this system is named Heaven. The asteroid field seemed to only effect Tempest Stream but only a small part of it,no where near the relays, the asteroid field is called Tempest Temper,but scans told it was a good resource supply that would show up every six months.

2044-The Alliance takes 500 thousand humans,to the garden world named Benning by the settlers,becomes the first colony outside of Sol. The other 2 garden worlds are colonized,along with other planets. Bringing the population of the system to 1 million .

2046-General Shepard is 94 years old,he orders the construction of Tempest Station in Tempest Stream. It will be the H.Q of the Alliance, time for completion 20 years.

2057-A freighter incident,exposed pregnant women and children to Eezo on Benning. The crew is fined along with their employers.

2059-Children exposed to Eezo begin to show powers to control dark energy, these children are quarantined,and facilities to help them added to Tempest Station's design. Scientists named these kids biotics,and begin to plan how to teach them,to control their new powers.

2064-General Shepard wanted Humanity to become less aggressive,fearing that it would lead them to their own de. His plan, he would create nanobots to give to every human,in which their bones,reaction time,health Etc would increase, it did. It secretly changed the hormones so that the person's mind and body was a little more peaceful,but not afraid of a fight, the plan is under way,but not yet completed.

2066-Tempest Station is finished,and all production of ships begin there, instead of on Earth, the Alliance begins to terraform Earth,in a attempt to redo the damage done to the planet. The Alliance fleet consists of 500 cruisers 750 frigates and 10 Dreadnoughts under constrution as well as 15 carriers.

2072-2084-With the fleets still building,the Alliance focus on colonization, over 3/4 of the colonies (not including mining worlds) into metropolis cities mining worlds looked like 20th century London,with the 2 Nebulas under Alliance control still had plenty of room,many were eager to expand.

2089-Nanobots have be completed and distributed to all humans, it is estimated to take a year,for the changes to appear. The Alliance fleet has created its first 10 Dreadnoughts and 15 Carriers,with population demanding to explore the galaxy,all fear of Aliens all but gone, the Alliance activates the two prime relays in Tempest Stream. The Alliance sent the 4th and 5th fleet through,this is what they found.

Admirals report:July 23rd 2089,

Sir we have great news in the Nebulas there are

8 Systems

32 worlds

Teir 1 - 6

Teir 2 - 15

Teir 3 - 11

Prime relays - 0

Secondary relays - 3

New species - 1

We found a new species!Early stages of space flight,as per first contact protacal we have deployed stealth frigates to their homeworld. These Aliens are weird looking,they have,3 long slim toes on each foot,long backward jointed legs,with a rectangular body similar to ours. 2 arms just like us,but with 3 long slim fingers (how they do anything is beyond me),their head is similar to ours but with short stub like horns on the top.

Upon receiving new Intel we shall forward it to you,and await orders

~Admiral of the 4th fleet

2090-The Alliance has used the found relays (secondary) to expand, its the observation team on the Alien homeworld now know as Zanya,has reported that they have learnt quickly and should be FTL capable in a decade. Eva Shepard is sent to be the diplomatic voice for Humanity,many rumours in the Alliance claim that she is the chosen successor of her grandfather General Shepard.

* * *

**Recording of First Contact**

**Earth Year 2090**

**Galactic year not established**

As the image loaded, it showed a woman in Blue armor dawning a Spartan helmet on her head. With a cape hiding her arms,upper left and right chest and her back. Leaving a clear view of her centre chest, there were black outlines all over her armor, showing her 8-pack, chest area, and the right and left side of her legs. She is called Eva Shepard, voice of Humanity.

She sat in a Alliance Vtol air transport capable of carrying 20 men, the transport is named 'Eagle',it was in flight mode descending to the surface of Zanya. To look calm Eva sat straight back and surveyed the Eagle,it contained 5 senate guards (that was the exact same armor, but different capes to best suit there status)herself and 2 'Rider' ground vehicles meant for 3 people each.

The Eagle came to an abrupt halt,then started moving again a clear sign it changed to hover. Eva stood up with her guards and went for the door,just before she reached it,the door began to open, stepping out onto the planet. She was besieged by the sunlight,the warmth of the planet,if not for her helmet she was sure she'd have hurt her eyes.

Adjusting to the new settings,her eyes fell on three Zanjhi approaching, none were armed, the trio stoped 10ft away from her and beckoned her to come the rest of the way. Walking of the landing platform and walking on the walkway,Eva found herself shaking,upon reaching the trio she offered her hand ready for a handshake.

The Zanjhi looked at her puzzled,she mentally hit herself and said into her translator ever so softly.

"It is a form of greeting,take my hand in yours and shake it."

Doing as instructed the lead Zanjhi took her hand in his and shook it.

One of the perks of watching them for a year is,you got info on their history,culture,religion and most importantly language.

"I am Eva Shepard"she continued when he let go.

"I am ambassador Zan,and I welcome you to my home world."Zan said quickly"Come with me"he continued, walking down the walkway to meet the stairs"much to do!"

**Video Paused.**

* * *

**Accessing Internet**

**Search:General Shepard**

**First leader of the Alliance and instrumental in the rise of Humanity, he retired at the age of 138 after first contact was completed. His replacement was his granddaughter Eva, he believes that it is Humanitys duty to protect all living things. And made sure, she did to.**

**Search:Eva Shepard **

**At the age of 32 she finished N school as a N7 with top honours,she then proceeded 2 years later to be the diplomatic voice of Humanity out of the long list of candidates. It was because of her success in that mission,and the recommendations of the Admirals, she became the 2nd leader of the Alliance. In a press conference she stated **

**"It is the responsibility of Humanity to protect all living things,this is ours alone to uphold. With our careful teaching Species will grow big and strong,under our careful watch they will know peace and safety, we will be the light in this dark Galaxy,and we will bring peace and order to the galaxy!"**

**Search:Alliance ranks **

**Director of Alliance - 1st**

**Senate - 2nd**

**Sub Directors of specific quality - 3rd**

**Admirals/Generals - 4th**

**Vice Admirals/Vice Generals - 5th**

**Search:Eagle**

**A air transport capable of carrying 20 men and 3 Riders at any one time,it has two modes. Flight mode,were it travels as fast as fighters,and Hover mode,were it travels as fast as a gunship.A Eagle is equipped with duel chain guns and is the main air transport.**

**Search:Rider **

**A 3 man ground transport, it was designed for scouting missions but is used in battles. The vehicle is equipped with a chain gun, and is know in the Alliance for its speed,manoeuvreabillaty and quite movements.**

**Search:Medigel **

**A medical miricle, it biologically tends wounds external or internal. And is standard issue for all military personnel, but it's so simple (but still life saving) a 4 year old could use it.**

**Search:Nanobots**

**Distributed by General Shepard/Director Shepard, nanobots increase strength of bones,muscles,livers,heart and just about everything. Allows faster reaction time, higher I.Q, immunity to diseases, and allow better self control.**


	2. Chapter 2

**History Lesson Part 2**

**Author note: ha ha ha,the guest reviews made me post this earlier than I wanted to.**

** 1st reviewer good point 5 million is insane but it's _fiction _roll with it. And can't build spaceships on the ground? Dreadnoughts have to be built in space but frigates and cruisers can be built on the ground, not usually but they can be.**

**2nd reviewer Spartans of Halo?it says in the text 'train Spartans like in the old days'.Not everything is about Halo I'm talking about Greek Spartans. You're right about the Rovers and 100 space ships changed that, but when it comes to numbers I always blow it out of porpotion. Oh and in under 10 years in the actual timeline for mass effect, the Alliance had 2 fleets if not more. This Humanity had 20 years.**

**Guys get accounts so we can talk I don't have any more chapters ready yet.**

* * *

**Is the responsibility my grandfather, I placed upon Humanity just an excuse?A lie to cover up our want for a human empire?God only knows, but it's said and done, now we will see it through.**

**~Director Eva Shepard**

* * *

**Video Unpaused.**

**30 minutes Later**

Eva was just outside 'The Spire' as the Zanjhi called it. This was the place their government convenes, a large tower. It was nothing compared to Tempest Station , but they were primitive after all. Eva turned on her heels right and looked at the sunset, it was amazing, something that could only be described as inspirational piece of art, her honour guard stood beside and behind her,guns across their chest. At Attention.

On the ride here Zan,kept on touching her cape. Normally she wouldn't mind, but he touched it for over 25 minutes, commenting on how soft it was. It was awkward beyond belief, especially when his hands wandered a little to far down her back, he was oblivious to what that action meant to her. Making her shiver a little, and all her guards did was laugh. Eva was annoyed and embarrassed, and Zan confused.

"Ambassador Shepard, I am chief scientist Werya."He stopped and drew his hand up, she seemed impressed at how fast they learn't the gesture.

"Pleasure to meet you, chief Werya."Eva said shaking his hand

Letting go Werya said "The council is ready to meet you now."

He lead her through the door he arrived through into The Spire,entering the building it was plain white with workers at desks. They were in the lobby, walking down a corridor she took note of no guards, no plants , just plain white walls. Entering a elevator with Werya,and her guards he said

"Bend your knees humans."

Doing as instructed,the humans in the room blended their knees, then their heads spun. They found themselves before,3 smartly dressed people. Trying to gain her senses back one of her guards asked.

"What just happened?"

Werya looked to the three figures, the Zanjhi in the centre opened his mouth to speak

"You just teleported."He said smugly

Senses back in order Eva replyed

"Warning next time, we would appreciate it."She paused for a moment"If your the council lets begin if you not,Werya take us to them please."

"We are the council."replyed the women to Evas left

"We would like to ask, why your species invades our home system!"The man to Eva's right said anger in his voice.

"We do not invade we are exploring."Eva replyed calmly,turning of her black viser,allowing them to see her green eyes and mouth."We are Humans, protectors of all living things. That is our purpose as a species, what is yours?"

"To build, to repair, to improve. If you are the protectors you claim to be prove it."Said the councilman in the centre.

"How should I?"Was Eva's response.

**Video Paused.**

* * *

**Video Unpaused **

**60 Minutes Later**

**On-board AMV Armstead **

Captain lopon stood on the bridge of his merchant vessel, Armstead. Leaning off his terminal he walked to the cockpit to oversee the final approach. The Alliance Merchant Vessel (AMV) was tasked to deliver supplies, that could only be found in Sol. He and for the matter of fact no one knew how this would prove we are the protectors of the galaxy, but we did it any way.

"Space control, this is flight lieutenant Garnel, requesting docking permission."Said the pilot

"Permission granted, flight lieutenant, please proceed to coordinates 0098/65dw"replyed a muffled voice

"Roger"responded the pilot.

Deciding that everything was in order he left for the cargo bay,taking the elevator, he started to reflect on the bad points of Human history, like the biotic kids in the news who's implants, not only failed but killed most of them, paralyzed most survivors, and those who lived through it all had, migraines a lot.

Lopon wanted to renember more bad times, but the elevator opened before he could. He stepped into the cargo bay, he saw the crew members in standard Alliance armor, entering Titan mechs. Getting ready to deliver the supplies. Right then the pilot's voice came over the ship PA.

"We are docking in 30 seconds, Titans stand by."

In 30 seconds the ship's large bay doors opened, in the view was, a open field, dozens of trucks, and even more Zanjhi waiting for them. The Titans grabbed the supply crates and marched down placing them on the trucks, the Zanjhi looked wery at first but seemed to relax, when they saw that Titans aren't armed. It took 8 minutes to put all the crates on the truck, and just before the lead Zanjhi could sign for them.

2 Rider vehicles emerged out of no where going at stop speed, until sliding to a stop nearly tipping the vehicles over and leaving skid marks on the ground. Like a grass hopper, Eva hopped out of the transport and Marched right over to Lopon.

"Put those crates, back on that freighter, captain!"Eva barked

Lopon could see what look like shuttles touching down not to far from him.

"But ma'am, our orders are t-"he didn't get to finish

"They"pointing to three Zanjhi"won't tell us why they want these materials. We treat this like a risk to galactic safety, under protacal 0/99, I order you to put the crates back on that ship!"

Realizing the proper protacal, he said "Yes ma'am!"

He went to order his men to take back the crates when the three Zanjhi walked overt, the lead one spoke.

"If you do this it will be war! We need these supplies!"

On instinct Eva turned and said "If you do not tell us what these supplies are for, then war it is . galactic safety first, individual species second".

For a second he looked happy then he said.

"Are you sure!"

"Yes I am, the Alliance does not allow threats to the galaxy."Eva replyed

He looked at her for a moment,as if studying her. Then he spread his arms with the other two Councillors, Eva gave them a puzzled the councilman said.

"You have proven to be worthy protectors of the Galaxy human."

"What are yo...That was a dick move"Eva said

"Uh, dick move?"he said confused.

"Never mind,Lopon take the crates"Eva said, trying to forget this whole day.

"Yes ma'am".Lopon was obviously confused, when the Zanjhi didn't object, he complied.

**Video Paused**

* * *

**Video Unpaused**

**180 Minutes Later**

As Eva's Eagle transport landed on the Dreadnought's hanger bay, the doors opened, revealing Eva and her guard. The captain approached her, then informed her that General Shepard wanted to talk to her in the QEC, Eva dismissed the 5 Senate guards, and began the long walk, to the QEC.

A quick walk and elevator ride later, she arrived at her destination, entering, she removed her black black viser, and saw that he was already was waiting for her.

"Eva, you did good. Now, with first contact out of the way. I want you at Tempest Station ASAP".He said voice groggy.

"What for sir?"Eva asked raising an eye brow.

"Its a surprise"

Eva had a good idea what it was, but decided not to mention it. She nodded then began a debrief of the mission.

**Video Paused.**

**We thank you for watching, First Contact, Narrated for you by ex-General Shepard**

* * *

**Tempest Nebula**

**Tempest Stream**

**Tempest Station**

**Main Plaza **

Eva sat, on a metal chair back straight. It had been a week since the video of the First Contact went up, at the end when it said ex-General, it was to announce his retirement. So here she was, successor of the great General Shepard, today she would become Director, leader of Humanity.

The ceremony wasn't special, a few officials would give some speeches. Then she would, fireworks and Damn reporters later, and she'd be out of here. She had about 10 minutes before it was her turn to speak, she began thinking of what she did proved Humanity to be the protectors of the Galaxy.

_Well um, I took their supplies away, because they wouldn't tell me what they wanted it for. To much danger, trusting someone straight of the back. And I wasn't afraid to put them down hard, if it meant protecting the galaxy, neaby it was the fact I'd declare war, to protect the galaxy so quickly? Zanjhi are just confusing, I'm gonna forget about this whole thing, yeah, yeah good idea. Oh my turn to speak!_

Seeing the last official walk of the podium, Eva stood up and walked over to the podium. It was hip hight for her, soft in a way, Eva placed her hands on the top. Her heart began to race, she had forgotten the speach. Gulping,she went with plan B...Improvise.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Humanity, protectors of all living things. I come before you, as the new Director of the Alliance, and I promise right now. That under my leadership Humanity and the galaxy will prosper." The crowd erupted in cheers.

"There will be sacrifices, there will be hard times. But we will prevail!When there is evil we will be there! When someone needs help we will be there! We are the galaxy's light! It is our duty to spread it to every dark corner of the galaxy. God as my witness, Humanity, will be. The. Guardians. Of. The. Galaxy!"The crowd became louder, so loud it was pointless to stand there. And try to quiet them.

Raising a hand she waved, fireworks shooting out from behind her.

Walking of stage behind the curtains,she saw the other officials and her grandfather laughing.

"God as my witness."One started

"Humanity. Will. Be." Another one continued

"The. Guardians. Of. The"Ex-General Shepard continued

"Galaxy!" They all said at once.

"You guys are jerks, I forgot my speech and had to improvise." Eva said will a little girl voice

She took of her helmet,and flipped her head. So that her blonde hair moved into place.

"Better than ours." An official said.

"If you're quick,you should be able to get to your office. Before your besieged by reporters" her grandfather said

"Thanks I will, make sure you stop by soon."Eva said with a smile,then snuck off.

* * *

**Tempest Station **

**Tempest Tower**

**Director's Office **

Standing tall, Director Eva Shepard exited the elevator. Walking down a corridor,there were a dozen Senate guards 6 on each side of the wall, all at attention. When Eva reached the end of the corrider,she touched the green holographic handle,sliding the door open. Dashing in and locking the door, she mentally chuckled to her self for how easy it was to get here.

But that stopped when she looked up,and saw the office.

It was rather large, like a house large. The door was on the south wall, along with pictures of Earth, ships and Directors. There were only two one of her and her grandfather, the west wall was a window viewing Tempest Stream, it was the time of year when Tempest Temper came through, so mining vessels was all over mining the slow moving asteroids. The north wall,was covered in books and neatly stacked datapads on the shelves. The east wall was another window, with a door in the middle, it lead to a garden for some reason.

Turning back to the large window, she walked over to the desk that had. A terminal, a few datapads, a picture of the Shepard family, and lots of draws, all facing the window and away from the door. Sitting on the chair and its started to spin,drawn to that fact Eva played with the leather spinning chair for a while. Then turned back to work.

Back facing the window, she saw two more chairs on the other side of the desk that do not spin! Making a note to change that, she accessed the terminal.

**Accessing...**

**Welcome to Alliance Database.**

**Search:Ship weapons**

**All alliance war vessels (AWV) are armed with Atom Cannons, and Galvin beams.**

**A frigate is armed with 2 Atom cannons and 1 Galvin beam.**

**A cruiser is armed with 4 Atom cannons and 3 Galvin beams.**

**A carrier is armed with 2 Atom cannons and 3 Galvin beams.**

**A Dreadnought is armed with 6 Atom cannons and 5 Galvin Beams**

**A Atom cannon, destroys the very atoms that make up the shields or armor of its target. The more it hits the target, the faster it is destroyed, this weapon takes a long time to charge but is near impossible to avoid. To avoid friendly fire, the 'destroyer' atoms detonate on command by the ship that fired them.**

**A Galvin beam, focuses on one point to pierce the shields/armor. It is quick to fire and charge but does not do as much damage, and can be avoided by fast moving ships. The beam is made out of, built up energy.**

**Search:Status report**

**Alliance controlled Nebulas - 10**

**Zanjhi inherit Nebulas - 1 (home Nebula)**

**Alliance controlled systems - 13**

**Zanjhi controlled systems - 1**

**Alliance controlled worlds - 40 **

**Zanjhi controlled worlds - 1**

**Alliance worlds:**

**Tier 1 - 10 (garden worlds)**

**Tier 2 - 19 (terraformed worlds)**

**Tier 3 - 11 (mining worlds)**

**Zanjhi worlds:**

**Tier 1 - 1**

**Tier 2 - 0**

**Tier 3 - 0**

**Human Population - 15 Billion**

**Zanjhi population - 9 Billion **

**New Prime relays - 2**

**Prime relays - 6**

**New Secondary relays - 1**

**Secondary relays - 4**

**"Need Director approval, to explore new found relays."**

**"Permission granted" ~Director Eva Shepard**

**"The 3 Secondary Relays, give us**

** the new found relays**

**Worlds:**

**Tier 1 - 0**

**Tier 2 - 13**

**Tier 3 - 8**

**That are not counted as not our control, but the Nebulas and systems are counted under our control. Orders ma'am?"**

**"Tier 1 - 10 - colonized - 06 - population - 9 billion**

** Tier 2 - 19 - colonized - 08 - population - 5 billion**

** Tier 3 - 11 - colonized - 09 - population - 1 billion**

**We do not have the population just control the systems for now, set up military outpost like we did on the none colonized wolrds. And wait for population to grow.**

**~ Director Eva Shepard"**

* * *

Author note - the Zanjhi Nebula counts as under Alliance control, the system does not.I've tried to make it, make sense but I won't blame you if you confused a bit. If you need help understanding it, send me a message.


End file.
